Peter Pan
by WildPortal
Summary: Harry is having a hard time dealing with everything that has happened and is comforted by his friend Hermione. Just a short Fluffy Oneshot


This is just a fluffy oneshot between Harry and Hermione. Harry is feeling bad about everything that has happened and Hermione is comforting him.

Harry/Hermione Friendship

* * *

I don't own Harry Potter

* * *

**~Peter Pan~**

After everything I have been through in my life I cant help but feel I was robbed of my childhood. First of all I had to deal with the Dursleys. I realize that they weren't so bad. Life could have been a lot worse for me and I always try to see it in a positive light. Then being thrust into Hogwarts. Being known by everyone and being famous for something I had no control over was overwhelming.

"You okay Harry?" One of my best friends, Hermione Granger asked as she sat beside me on the stairs outside of my new home.

"I'm just thinking is all." I tell her as I glance up at the bright stars that are shining in the beautiful night sky.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I knew that if I could talk to anyone it would be her. She was muggle born and knew things about that world that the other's wouldn't understand.

"Do you ever wish that all of this never happened? That we never found out about magic? That we could have just lived life as a normal muggle?" I asked her. She gave me a knowing look and I knew that she understood.

"All the time. I try to look on the bright side though. If we hadn't found out about magic or went to Hogwarts we never would have met our friends. The Weasleys, Neville and Luna. They never would have become a part of our lives." She was right of course. She was always right. I closed my eyes and pictured the faces of our friends. I wouldn't ever want the part of my life where I met them to change. I just wished things happened differently.

"I don't know Hermione. Sometimes I just wish that life would slow down. It feels as though I went from being eleven to eighteen overnight. I went from worrying about what my family thought of me and was thrust into the world of things constantly trying to kill me. It's almost like it was all a terrible nightmare. I just want to go back. Maybe things could have been different. Maybe we wouldn't have lost so many friends. Maybe I could have done something." I felt her hand slip over mine and give a comforting squeeze.

"What happened wasn't your fault. Voldemort would have come back no matter what. Because of you he was unable to win. We lost people that were important to us, but just imagine what would have happened had you not been there. All the other lives that would have been lost." Again she had a valid point. So why was I feeling so lost?

"Did you ever see the movie Peter Pan?" I asked her suddenly. She chuckled and nodded.

"I used to watch that when I was younger. I always wished I was Wendy and I was being taken by Peter. I always dreamed of flying after being sprinkled with pixie dust which is ironic seeing as how I hate flying." I couldn't help remembering the time she rode with me on Buckbeak. I could still hear the ringing in my ears of her screams. I let out a laugh and she elbowed me in the side.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled, before breaking into laughter.

"I used to want to be Peter Pan. Where I could live in neverland and not worry about anything. Instead of being shoved into a small cupboard and starved I could be my own person. Going around finding kids in the same situation as me and taking them away to a place where they would be safe and could be who or whatever they wanted to be." I let out a long sigh.

"I was pushed to grow up when I was young. I just wish I had a childhood where I could play baseball with my dad or go on walks in the park with my mum. He took that from me though. When I have kids I am going to make sure they have the childhood I never had." Her arm wrapped around my shoulders and she pulled me close. Only then did I realize I had tears slowly escaping from my closed eyelids.

"You will be a great father Harry. And just know that Ron and I will always be here for you and your kids. We are all a family now. And you never have to worry about how things were again. And hey, you're only eighteen. You still have time to live a bit of your childhood. And with Ron around I don't think it will be too hard." I smiled at Hermione as she stood up and headed back to the house. Maybe she was right. There was always time.

* * *

**If you have any questions or any suggestions for pairings for Harry Potter, Twilight, or Hunger Games let me know.**

**If you get the chance also Follow me on Twitter at VampdellaY**


End file.
